


Granny Overwatch

by sisterawesomeness



Series: Team Fortress 2: The Rogue Series [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game), TF2 - Fandom, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Junkrat has a grandmother, Old memories, Sonny is a Gran to everyone, Sonny is really old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-15
Updated: 2016-10-28
Packaged: 2018-08-15 02:49:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 16,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8039527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisterawesomeness/pseuds/sisterawesomeness
Summary: No one knew what to expect when Junkrat mentioned he had a grandmother. They certainly didn’t expect a sweet but crazy old lady who’s still prone to beating people’s heads in with a hammer. Looking back on it, this explained a lot.





	1. Call Me Granny

**Author's Note:**

> **This is just a small 'what if' I thought of if my TF2 stories and Overwatch happened in the same universe. Just written for fun and I'll try not to spoil too much for my TF2 stories. Even though this is an alternate universe.**

It had been about three months since the Junkers joined the other members who had assembled to form the current Overwatch. No one was entirely sure why Junkrat had been so adamant about joining them all of a sudden. They'd been trying to stop the two of them from robbing a bank when suddenly he stopped and asked them if they were a team.

Someone had answered yes and he'd dropped all of his loot to ask if he could join them. Roadhog just seemed to follow along with the idea. When asked why he'd simply replied, "Might be nice bein' on a team for a change. My gramps and gran were on a team and they did more than a'ight for themselves. I might as well give it a go! Sein' as it's only been Roadie and me for so long."

Everyone had been edgy for the first few months. Excepting it to be a trick or a trap and that the Junkers would shoot them in the back the first chance they got. But to everyone's surprise they didn't. If they could say anything it was that the two were weird and intimidating but never malicious toward them. There were a few times Junkrat actually jumped into a fight to help someone or save them from a Talon agent.

If anyone told him thanks or to be more careful in the future he just replied, "I was taught that's wha teammates do for each other."

During many of his ramblings Junkrat, or Jamison as they learned his real name was, would talk about his family. He didn't know his father or mother all that well. But he loved discussing his grandfather and grandmother who had raised him. He had all sorts of stories to share about how his Grandad was the best sniper in the whole world and could shoot a bow and arrow or a rifle. He was also really good with a knife. He talked about how his Gran was the best cook and could kill a man using her bare hands, or a hammer. But the way Jamison talked the others couldn't help but think he was exaggerating. Until the day they actually met his Gran.

~*~

The mission had gone to shit in the span of a few minutes. The Talon agents had managed to pin down Junkrat, Roadhog, Lucio, McCree, and Hanzo. And they had called in backup. The team was surrounded and any rescue party wouldn't be there in time. None of them had any of their special tricks just ready yet and if any of them so much as poked their heads out they'd be instantly killed.

"What do ya suppose we do?" McCree asked. "I could poke out and you get as many as you can partner," he nodded to Hanzo.

"You'd be dead in two seconds," Lucio said. "Maybe we could make a break for it."

"They would shoot us down before you could use your music," Hanzo pointed out.

Suddenly a shot rang out. It was the sound of a sniper. But it hadn't been near them. And the special gun Widowmaker used didn't make that type of sound. Junkrat suddenly started laughing and a grin covered his face. "We just got saved mates! Come on Roadie!" Before anyone could stop him he bolted out into the open. Roadhog close behind.

It took a moment before Lucio followed to try and give them some support. McCree and Hanzo followed the next second. They were shocked to come out and see Talon agents diving for cover, well those that weren't on the ground dead, with a single shot to their head.

"Run ya cowards!" Junkrat cackled as he tossed bombs everywhere. Roadhog hooked someone and pulled him back to shoot him right in the face.

"Behind!" Lucio tried to warn as a Talon agent aimed at the smaller Junker. But his head exploded before he could even get the warning out.

Junkrat turned and laughed at the sight of the dead body. "Thanks for standin' still!" he laughed as he jogged around.

With this mysterious backup they were able to finish off the agents rather quickly. Whoever this sniper was they were efficient and good. It seemed any time one of them were in trouble the Talon agent would be dead at their feet a few moments later. By the time the scuffle was over they were surrounded by dead bodies. Or pieces thanks to Jamison and his bombs.

It seemed he was even more excited than usual. He bounced around and hardly paused for a moment as he laughed. "You know this sniper partner?" McCree inquired. How else did he know it was safe?

"Oh you have no idea mate," he cackled and played at the bombs attached to his chest. "I didn't know she was here! It's been so long!"

"Who exactly?" Hanzo questioned. It wasn't that Ana Amari. She would've come across their comms and her style was different. Not to mention she had her own assignment with her daughter and a few other agents half way across the world.

"JAMIE! MY BOY!" a voice shouted to their right.

"GRANNY!" They could hardly blink before Jamison nearly launched himself over to the mysterious figure and nearly engulfed them in a tight bear hug.

"Granny?" Lucio questioned.

"Mates, this is my Gran," Junkrat finally turned and kept an arm on the tiny figure. It was an elderly woman with short pure grey hair. She was tiny. Smaller than anyone in Overwatch at the moment. It didn't help she looked slightly hunched over much like her grandson. Her hair was a stark contrast to the clothes she wore. A bright red hoodie and black pants. The hoodie was brighter than McCree's serape. Which made it all the more shocking they hadn't seen her approaching or where she'd been hiding. She held a sniper rifle and they could see she had a shotgun hooked to her pants belt.

"Why hello there," she gave them a smile and her eyes shone brightly in her wrinkled face. Her smile was soft and loving. "Sonny Mundy, nice to meet you boys."

"Hi Miss Mundy," Lucio returned her smile.

"Ma'am," McCree tipped his hat to her and Hanzo nodded. They weren't exactly sure what to make of the small woman. It wasn't that they couldn't think she could be deadly because of her age. Some of the best members they had were older. It's just that she seemed so friendly. And she looked older than even Ana. "Were you the sniper helpin' us out?"

"Course she was!" Jamie beamed and they'd never seen him smile like that before. It was genuine. "Best sniper there is!"

"Oh Jamie," she patted his hand. "I'm good but not that good. Certainly not as good as your grandfather. But come along boys," she stated. "Something tells me those bastards might have friends and we don't wanna be caught out in the open."

Her statement caught a few of them off guard. She stated it like it was a fact she knew. "Got a point and Gran's never wrong!" Junkrat said. "We should get goin' while the goin's good."

"You boys have transport nearby?" she asked.

"Yeah," Lucio answered. "Up on that roof," he pointed to the building.

"Oh good."

"Here Gran," Jamie offered her his arm. "Let me help ya."

"Oh thank you dear. Such a sweet boy," she pinched his cheek. "Hello Roadie," she turned and smiled at him. "Haven't seen you in a while. You been lookin' after my boy?" He just breathed in return. "Good, good. You two been eating enough? Jamie, you're still so thin. I'm gonna have to put some meat on those bones."

"Ah Gran." And just like that Sonny Mundy was integrated into Overwatch.

~*~

They couldn't very well turn her away after saving their lives. And by the way Junkrat plastered himself to her side meant he wasn't about to be separated from her. Solider wasn't happy when they notified him they'd be returning to base with a battle capable civilian. The others were simply curious to finally meet this famed 'Granny' Jamie kept going on about.

"Well look here," she gazed around once they landed. "Fancy compared to what we had back in the day."

Before anyone could say anything a disgruntled Soldier came over to them. "We can't bring random family members back to our base. It could compromise us."

"Come on mate," Jamie looked at him. "She's my Gran! And she won't tell no one."

"You're Soldier 76 I presume?" Sonny smiled at him.

"I am, and no offense to you Ma'am. But a couple lucky shots."

"Lucky shots!"

"Inside voice Jamie," she lightly said. "And trust me young man. This isn't the first time I've been in a secret base surrounded by men who've all killed people. I can handle myself," she casually said. Then in a movement so fast they could barely keep up with she grabbed Soldier's holstered weapon and popped out all of his ammo. She looked it over. "Not bad. But I guess I'm more old school," she tossed his weapon back.

Both Junkrat and Roadhog chuckled at that. The others just looked at her. "Mind showing me around this place then?" she asked looking about. "Sooner I know what we're working with the better."

"Uh sure thing," Lucio stated. "If you'll come with me Miss Mundy."

"Oh sweetie just call me Granny. I'm sure I'm old enough to be everyone's grandmother."


	2. Cookies!

All of the members had various reactions to meeting Sonny. Some like Lena and Lucio welcomed her with open arms and were happy to see Jamison so elated at his grandmother being around. Others like Ana and Torbjörn didn't know what to make of her. They couldn't say much seeing as they were up there in years themselves but Sonny casually stated how she knew she was older than everyone there and called everyone 'young man' or 'young woman'. Everyone else was weary of her, seeing how Junkrat was the way he was, and this old lady was his grandmother? The same one all of his stories were about?

"You gotta make her part of the team," Jamie took up with Winston and Soldier a few days later. "She's my gran!"

"That doesn't automatically make her a member," Solider stated.

"I'm not sure," they stopped when Sonny walked into the room.

"Don't stop arguing on my account. But don't worry dears. You don't have to add me in."

"Gran you."

"It's alright Jamie," she gave him a smile and held his face. "I'm just happy to be here with you. And besides…" Her tone took on a sad note. "I was part of a team once. That's enough for me."

"Alright Gran. Whatever you say."

"Good. Now come along. I made dinner and I don't want it to get cold."

~*~

Shortly.

As it turned out Sonny was indeed an excellent cook. She made enough for an army and the older members were somewhat glad they didn't have to make something or everyone wasn't scrambling to just fix themselves a meal. "Don't know why you two bother sitten' with us," Jamie spat at Bastion and Zenyatta. He mainly gave them space but that didn't stop the insults. "Not like you can eat."

"We enjoy the closeness that occurs with the meal," Zenyatta calmly replied. Bastion beeped in agreement. "It is as much about connection as consumption."

"Ha never heard such shit in all my…"

"Jamison Fawkes," a shiver ran down nearly everyone's spine at that tone of voice. It was the tone everyone's mother at one point or another took on. It was the tone that let you know you were in trouble. They all turned on instinct to look at Sonny. For the first time since meeting her she wore a serious disappointed expression. "I did not raise you to speak that way."

"But Gran they're omnics! They ain't people!"

"I don't wanna hear it young man. They could be toasters for all I give a shit. But they're your teammates. It's one thing to kid around. But you do not talk down to your teammates. Ever."

They glanced at the younger Junker and he fidgeted in his seat. "Gran, you should hate robots as much as me."

"This isn't about my personal feelings Jamison. Your teammates are your family. And if you're injured or in need of help who will you go to? The same beings you just insulted? No. You treat them right. They're in the same family as you. And they're just as good as you in their own right. Apologize. Now."

"There is no need…" Zenyatta promptly stopped talking as she sent a glare his way.

"Now Jamison," she repeated.

"A'ight," he sighed. "Look… Mates, I'm sorry… For speakin' to ya like that. It ain't right."

"Thank you," Zenyatta said. "All is forgiven." Bastion made a few noises and Zenyatta translated. "We appreciate the sentiment."

"I apologize too," Sonny said after a moment. "Thought I raised him better than that."

"Gran," Junkrat took up.

"Well uh," Lena spoke up to break the tension. "Granny. Jamie's told us a lot about you."

"Oh no," she blushed piling some ribs onto Reinhardt's plate. "What exactly did he say?"

"He mentioned that you used to be in a team," Hana took up. "What was that about?"

"Yes I was," she got this fond look on her face. "That was many years ago. Back in me and his grandfather's pride. We weren't as noble as Overwatch was. But we got the job done all the same. I was part of the R.E.D. team."

"Red?" Mei inquired.

"Short for Reliable Excavation Demolition," Jamie said without a second thought.

"He's right. There were ten of us in total. Not as big as your operation."

"Why ten?" McCree took up. "If you don't mind me askin'."

"Not at all honey. You all can ask me whatever you want. I'm too old to get embarrassed or be ashamed. There were ten classes in total. Scout, Soldier, Pyro, Demoman, Heavy, Engineer, Medic, Sniper, Spy, and me the Rogue. It was all we needed."

"Rogue?" Mercy asked. "Was that a codename?"

"Somewhat. I was to assist anyone on the field who needed help, offense, defense, or support. I was the independent class."

"So if you all had codenames what did Heavy and Pyro mean?" Hana spoke up again.

"Heavy was the tank of our group. A big man named Mikhail. A good man that could demolish the frontline of the other team and easy to get behind for cover. And Pyro, well Pyro was a pyromaniac. Loved setting everything and one on fire. One of my best friends actually."

There was a silence after that. "Tell 'em about Grandad," Junkrat spoke. "Please Gran."

"My Mundy," she got a gentle smile on her face when she mentioned him. "He was as perfect as a man could be. Rugged, the best sniper who ever lived, funny, caring," she sat down. "And the way he looked in those tight pants didn't hurt either."

"Gran!" Jamie looked squeamish. "We don't wanna hear about that."

"Come now Jamie. Sex is a part of life. A part me and your grandfather enjoyed far into our elderly years. Besides, how do you think we had your mother?"

"I think I'm gonna vomit."

"Then turn away from the table. I didn't teach you to be rude. My Mundy… He'd like you lot. Especially you," she nodded at Hanzo. "A bowman. He preferred his rifle but in down time he'd pick up his bow. Just as deadly with it and when we retired he taught me how to use them. Glad he did. I always preferred my Widowmaker."

"Widowmaker?" Lena asked after a second.

"Gran was using that term long before the Widowmaker we know," Jamison said. "It was her hammer."

"You used a hammer?" Reinhardt perked up.

"I did and someone took that name huh? Well guess there are no original ideas. I preferred my hammer, pistol, and shotgun. Didn't mean I didn't know how to use the other weapons. Had to in my line of work."

"What did your team do Granny?" Zenyatta inquired.

"That's simple dear. We killed people." She looked at them. "Don't be so shocked sweeties. You kill people all the time."

"Yeah but… Those are Talon agents," Mei said. "They're doing horrible things."

"I did say you lot were more noble than mine. But," she shrugged. "That was my life. We were good at what we did and we liked it. No shame in it. I'm not. Though I do miss the old gang."

Bastion beeped and everyone turned to Zenyatta but Sonny beat them to it. "You're funny."

"You understand him?" Genji inquired.

"Well yeah. I understood someone who wore a gasmask twenty-four seven and never took it off. I can surely understand him," she nodded at Bastion.

The robot beeped and booped again. "I used to think those days were behind me but. When I saw Jamie here on TV I figured he needed me. So here I am. And gotta say, it's nice to be back in business."

"Things have changed a bit Gran," Jamie told her. "You ready for it?" his smirk told everyone he knew the answer.

"Dear I was born ready."

"Not to be rude," Soldier finally spoke. "But how do we know we can trust you? You did produce your grandson after all." A few members shot him a look across the table and McCree shook his head.

"What's that mean mate?"

"Trust me honeybun," she kept a sweet face as she stood up and started gathering up the plates. "If I wanted you dead. You'd already be dead. All of you." There was a tick of silence before a small ding went off and had some of the members jump up in their seats. "Cookies are ready!" she announced and went to the oven.

"Sweet!" Junkrat cheered. "Cookies!"


	3. An Old New Base

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I'm not sure how many chapters this will be. It's just for fun.**

"You mean to tell me," Granny looked at Winston and Soldier 76. "Your enemies know where you are?" She took their silence as their answer. "Then we have to leave now. It's never good when your enemies know where you're at. Back in my day we had enough sense to only fight during certain times. And yeah we knew where the BLUs were but," she rubbed her temples. "Damn. There was common curtesy. And this isn't then. So we should go now."

"All of our equipment is here," Winston told her.

"Then move it. Don't you have any other bases you lot can use?"

"There are a few," Solider admitted. "But they're run down and they'd still know where we would be."

She seemed to consider it. "Alright, have everything ready to go by tomorrow. I'll have things taken care of."

"Tomorrow?" Winston questioned. "It would take at least a week."

"Where are you going?" Soldier inquired as she merely walked off.

"I'm going to call in an old friend."

Sure enough at eight am the following morning the base received a guest. A helicopter with no distinctive markings landed and Sonny told them it was who she was expecting. A few of the members were somewhat upset at not being informed about this. A stiff looking man with black hair and green eyes wearing thick glasses stood in front of them.

"Paul!" Sonny gushed. "It's been too long. My my, look at you. As prompt as ever."

"You know I'm never late, Granny," he gave her a smile that looked painful.

"Everything taken care of?"

"Precisely as you requested."

"No one will talk right?"

"I made sure of it myself."

"Good, your mother would be proud."

"Um excuse us luvs," Lena took up. "But who's this?"

"Paul," Junkrat took up. "He's Scout and Miss Pauling's kid."

"Yes, it's a wonder my mother ever saw anything in my father."

"Oh," Sonny lightly hit his arm.

"What's this all about?" Soldier took up.

"Everyone," Sonny called out. "Gather up your crap. We're movin' out. We're goin' somewhere your enemies won't find us. An old haunt of mine. I got Paul to make sure it's up to date and full of your fancy stuff."

"It was rather rundown."

"I wouldn't expect anything less from all these years."

"Can we really just up and change bases?" Mei asked.

"Would you rather wait around for this Reaper fellow to come back or these Talon people to bomb you?" she countered. "Sooner or later they'll know you're all back and where you're at."

"You all will be far safer at the new base as opposed to this one," Paul fixed his glasses.

"So I suggest you grab what you want," Sonny said. "One hour and we're gone."

"Who put you in charge?" Hana questioned. "What if we wanna stay here?"

"Then by all means stay here and face the consequences," she smiled at her. "I'll be sure to attend your funeral."

Hana paused before she began bolting for her room. "I'm gonna need help with my stuff!"

It was a major scramble as everyone attempted to gather up what belongings they had along with their weapons and equipment. Some had hardly anything and used some of the time to help the others pack up. At the end of it Sonny managed private transport for them that wouldn't be followed. It took them a few days to actually make it to this new base. And… It was out in the middle of nowhere. Sonny was right. No one would think to look for them there.

"What is this place?" Hana asked once they hoped out of the trucks they'd been in.

"Is this what I think it is Gran?" Junkrat nearly jumped up and down with glee.

"It is Jamie. Everyone, this is 2Fort. My old base."

"It looks like a dump."

"Hana," Lucio looked at her.

"Just wait until you see the inside."

The inside was nothing like the outside. It looked brand new and sure enough there were modern amenities and enough computer components for Athena to function there. It took a while for everyone to pick their rooms and get settled in.

"After dinner I wanna show you all a little something." She sounded almost giddy and once they were finished they could've sworn she looked ten years younger as she led them down a side hallway and into a small room. "Now I did have much of the base redone for all of you. But I wanted to keep one little thing. Call it an old woman's nostalgia."

She hit a button and an old looking drop down door slowly rose up. Inside was a plethora of items. Mainly weapons. They were strewn all over the place. There were rifles, guns, a few flamethrowers, wrenches, and other things too numerous to name. "I know they're considered ancient compared to what you all have today but if you ever wanna give 'em a go you're welcome to them. I know I'll use 'em now and again. Keeps me from getting rusty."

"Look at this!" Jamison excitedly said and pointed to a part of the wall that held old photos. A few were worn or yellow looking but others seemed in decent condition. There was a larger picture in the middle. Of ten figures posing for a picture.

"That's the old crew," she looked at it. "All of us."

It was odd for them to finally get to see faces to the stories. The men in the photo were interesting to say the least. An odd assembly of characters but no more so than they were.

"There's grandad!" Jamie pointed at a tall man in a hat wearing sunglass and holding a sniper rifle. It wasn't hard to discern Sonny herself in the photo. She was wearing a similar outfit and although she was far older she had relatively the same features.

"Yes, there's Mundy. Handsome man."

"Luv," Lena spoke up. "Is the date on this right?" The others looked at where she was pointing to a date in the corner. The day and month were smudged but the year was clear. 1965.

"Yeah, it's right," she stated. "And if you're doing the math good luck figuring out my age. I'll only say that yes, I'm old. Older than any of you. Like I said dearies. I'm old enough to be anyone's grandmother."

They all had to agree. Even if she was young in the picture than she'd be in her early nineties if she was older in the photo.

Sonny snickered and finally went to leave the room. "A lady never reveals her age."


	4. Sweaters and Love

It was an adjustment living in the new base but everyone eventually got used to it. It was more spacious than the one in Gibraltar and warmer to be sure. Many members had to get used to the oppressive heat. Some were unaffected by it. Including Sonny who always wore her hoodie and dark pants. She merely shrugged and said she was used to it.

A routine soon developed. Sonny always appeared to get up before everyone else. Lena would run into her on her daily morning jog around the compound. They would chat for a bit before leaving each other off. Zenyatta and Genji would run into her in the kitchen and she'd make tea for them and start the coffee for everyone else who would eventually get up.

The members would slowly file in and she'd make them breakfast before they went off to do various things and she cleaned up. She'd wander around and meet up with some of them in the practice range. She had all sorts of tips and insights into what the members could do or what Athena could make in battle simulations for them.

Everyone was on their own for lunch and many would eat whatever was available or any leftovers in the fridge. Mainly because it was during this time Sonny could be caught taking a little nap in the main living room on the couch. No one ever wanted to disturb her during this time and would often stay quiet with the exception of Junkrat who would always be as loud as ever. He would simply tell them that while she was napping his granny would sleep through a world war. It seemed to be true because one time he actually plopped down on the couch next to her and turned up the volume on the television. She didn't even stir.

But after a few hours she'd stir and get up and possibly clean for a while before making dinner. They'd all gather around, seeing as she'd told them meals were the most important part of the day and for spending time together. She always said unless they were fighting her team never missed a dinner together if nothing else. During dinner everyone would converse and tell stories before they would ask Sonny something. The woman had a story for everything it seemed.

After dinner a few of the members would usually stick around to help Sonny clean up. Then many of the team members would eventually filter back in because they knew Sonny made some sort of desert. She admitted she had a sweet tooth herself and enjoyed whatever she made. Homemade pie, cake, cookies, ice-cream, or anything else. The deserts never seemed to last into the next day. Even if it wasn't all eaten it was put in the fridge and more often than not someone would get up for a midnight snack and eat it all up.

The members might train more or go over strategy or simply relax as the day wound down. Some gathered in the rec room to watch some TV before going off to bed. But every night Sonny would be the last one up. She'd be the one to nod to whoever was left besides herself to go to bed.

Some of the members wondered if her nap was the only time Sonny slept seeing as she was always up and ready to talk or listen if they needed it in the middle of the night. She'd always make them tea or some beverage to help them go back to sleep or get them a little snack. It didn't matter if it was looking for a midnight snake after her games or McCree needing a cup of coffee to help him get back to sleep at four in the morning. Sonny was always there. And many of the members had to admit. They appreciated the fact someone was always there for them. Taking care of them for a change. Some of the older members felt it challenging at first seeing as they were older themselves and had been taking care of themselves, and in Ana's case her daughter, for years. But now they were the ones on the receiving end of loving care. And it was nice.

If not a little embarrassing from time to time. Sonny would act like a grandmother to everyone. That including cleaning off their faces at dinner, asking if they needed towels or their laundry done while they were taking showers, and berating them to put on a jacket if it was going to be cold. Jamie seemed immune to it but he was probably used to her behavior.

"Here dearies," she'd handed them all hand-knitted sweaters one day. "I know it's hot during the day but it gets cold in the base at night. And some of you aren't wearing the best attire for it. Jamie."

He chuckled but held up his sweater. It was red with a picture of a bomb on it. Everyone all got one in colors similar to the ones they wore with various things on them. Soldier's had a gun, D. Va her mech, Lucio headphones, and so on.

They appreciated the sentiment and the fact they seemed to be the right sizes and she put a great deal of time and effort into making them. But they were adults and if they were cold they could go bundle up in their rooms. "Trust me mates," Jamie told them putting the sweater on right away. "You'd best just do as she says. Or else."

"Or else what?" Mei had asked.

"You don't wanna find out mate."

Begrudgingly the members would glimpse one another over the next few nights wearing the sweaters. No one would comment or get a cross look from Sonny or they themselves would be wearing their own sweater. It was strange. Like they were all little kids again but part of them wondered if they could refuse Sonny's wishes. She was just a sweet old woman, with an interesting life philosophy and past, who genuinely cared about them. Could they really tell her no? Some wondered what would happen if they did.


	5. Let Granny Take Care of You

The team consisted of McCree, Hanzo, Lucio, Zarya, Bastion, and Sonny. No one was thrilled over the fact she demanded to be included in missions. But no one could talk her out of it and they felt she'd go one way or the other. What they expected was for her to stay in the back and snipe enemies from a safe distance. What they did not expect was for her to be stretching and have an old fashioned hammer strapped to her back.

"Granny," McCree spoke first. "If ya don't mind me askin'. Where's your sniper rifle?"

"Didn't bring it this time dear. But I have my shotgun and pistol so don't worry."

"Why are you down here with us?" Zarya inquired. "Shouldn't you be trying to find a higher position?"

"Oh," she seemed to understand what they meant. "I understand now. Don't worry honeys. I was a front liner back in my day. Probably always will be. I'm better down in the thick of the action than back watching it."

"Don't tell me you're," Lucio started.

"Going to be in the thick of it with you?" she finished. "Of course I will." She saw the looks they gave one another. "I may be old but I can handle myself. You all just focus on what you have to do and don't worry about me. I'll have your backs." She seemed finished stretching and muttered how she wasn't as young as she used to be but got into a stance that reminded them of a runner. Ready to start. Winston told them over their comms the Talon agents would be there in under thirty seconds. "Jamie told me you don't have battle cries before you run out. Too bad. My team always pumped ourselves up that way."

Ten seconds.

"Well get ready dears. They won't hesitate to blow your heads off so don't show any mercy toward them," she told them and they got out of their stupors enough to prepare themselves. The only one seemingly missing was Hanzo who had gone to higher ground.

Five.

Sonny let out a deep breath and those looking at her happened to notice a devious smile creeping up onto her face.

One.

"GET WRECKED!" the woman called out and before they could blink she had already run out into the fight. She'd managed to kill two agents before they could catch up to join her. The others were busy but when they did happen to see her, and the rest of Overwatch would agree when on missions with her, that it was like watching a pro work. Killing seemed to come second nature to this older woman. She combined shooting with fighting moves and was so fluid it looked like she'd been doing it all her life. It was almost magical and horrifying to watch. It was somewhat hard for them to imagine this was the same woman who fixed them cookies and would give them a kiss on the forehead before they went off to bed each night.

And here she was killing men with a well-placed blow of her hammer to the side of their head. The Talon agents were unprepared and so were they. And Sonny always seemed to know what the other side was thinking before they did it.

A well placed sniper took aim at Hanzo but didn't get to pull the trigger before his head was blown open. An agent tried to flank Bastion but he was taken out with a shot to the throat. McCree was outnumbered but her jumping down from her perch above and snapping one agent's neck before hitting another in the shoulder with her hammer and he was fine.

The mission was estimated to at least be thirty minutes. They accomplished their objective in ten. At the end of it all they accounted for one another and Lucio played his music as loud as he could to heal any injuries they might've had. "Where's Granny?" he asked.

"Right here sweetie," she stated dragging a Talon agent behind her. "My my that took me back to the old days. I have to say these assholes are amateurs at best. My team would be disgusted. Kept this one alive though. Figured he could tell us a thing or two." She dropped him and he let out a groan.

"Uh, are you ok?" Lucio asked her.

"Never felt better dear. Nothing like the smell of blood to get your heart pumping." She cracked her neck. She happened to look down and saw all the blood on her clothes. She tsked. "This is why I always liked wearing red. But it won't take long to get these stains out. I can show you all how to do it too. Great way to save your clothes and doesn't take much time at all."

~*~

Later.

Despite their best efforts they couldn't seem to get any information out of the Talon agent. McCree, Soldier and a few of the others knew some interrogation techniques and weren't about using them. But this agent held firm and didn't budge. "Let me see him," Granny said after dinner. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."

"Can I watch Gran?" Jamie had asked.

"No sweetie, you go and take your bath. I'll be done by the time you come out. This won't take long at all."

She'd told Athena not to watch what she did and she didn't let anyone else into the room as she worked. No one was ever sure what she did. They heard some strangled screams before everything got eerily quiet. Once she was gone she was came out covered in blood and told them what she'd learned. The agent hadn't known much but the information would help them bust up a few more Talon operations.

"Trust me honey," she'd stopped them from going in their afterwards. "You don't wanna go in there. Give me half an hour and it'll be all cleaned up."

Some of the members weren't happy that the agent had been tortured and then mysteriously disappeared. When they did go in there the room was spotless and Sonny never disclosed what she did to or with the agent. He was simply gone. They could imagine what she did but she did get results. If anyone commented on it she just lightly laughed and said, "Like I said. Overwatch is more noble than what we R.E.D.s did back in the day. You lot won't be affected because technically I'm not an Overwatch agent. So no liability there if anyone ever asks. Which they won't. But I know how to get stuff done. It's best if you not ask too many questions. Even back in my day it could land you buried under six feet of concrete or with your head blown off."

~*~

Another day.

"Hm," Sonny thought pondering over the state Overwatch was in. Secrecy was nothing new to her. Her old team wasn't officially sanctioned and were all outlaws in their own way. But Overwatch had once been loved by the public and accepted by the authorities. Now under some stupid act they were all criminals. That wouldn't do in her opinion. It wouldn't do at all.

She wanted better for her grandson and all of the others who she'd come to see as her other grandchildren. And that meant making them legit. All she had to do was get the world leaders to agree with her.

She made a call late one night, "Paul honey," she said over the phone. "I know you're probably busy right now but your old grandma needs a favor."

Lena found the note first thing the next morning saying Granny would be out for a few days but there was plenty of food in the fridge and for them to behave.

Jamison hadn't been overly worried saying his grandmother was probably taking care of something and would be fine. The others simply weren't sure what to make of it. Until they got a call from the United Nations themselves.

Soldier called the others into the room when he answered. It looked like some type of meeting was happening but they caught a glimpse of Paul standing in the back behind the delegates. "Hello dearies," Sonny appeared in the camera.

"Gran!"

"Granny?" Winston questioned.

"I was just calling to say hello. I hope you all weren't worried about me. I had a few errands to run and some old friends to see again," she glanced at the delegates. "Now these nice men and women have something to tell you, don't you?"

"Of course, Administrator," the delegate for the United States stepped forward. "Agents of Overwatch. It has come to our attention you have been gravely misjudged and the Petras Act is nothing but a hindrance upon society. So we of the United Nations have congregated to officially dispel the act."

The agents weren't sure what to say. The United Nations did what? But the delegate continued. "From this point forward Overwatch is now officially sanctioned by the United Nations and will have our full support and recognition. Congratulations agents. We know you will do the world proud."

There was a brief pause that was broken by Jamison first. "Looks like we all went legit after all."

"I'll be back in a day or two," Granny smiled at them. "Take care until then and know I love all of you."

"See you then Granny," Lena found her voice. The screen went black a moment later. No one fully knowing what to say. They had all rejoined or joined Overwatch under the belief that what they were doing was illegal and that they needed to try and hide their activities. And now they suddenly didn't have to worry about that. No more sneaking around or saying they were merely concerned vigilantes. They could go out and not have to fear the public eye.

And instead of spending their own money or resources or scrounging together equipment they were now being funded and supported. But how had this happened? Why had the United Nations, who seemed so firm in the Petras Act before, suddenly change their minds? How had Paul and Granny even gotten to where they were congregating? They seemed to have something to do with it? And why did the delegate refer to her as Administrator.

They could only look to Junkrat of all people for any possible answers. He cackled. "Granny's done a lot of stuff. Saved the world a couple a times actually. Hush hush and all but some of the higher ups knew. They know what she did. Though even I don't know the full story. So they owed her one. Guess she finally called it in."

"But why call her Administrator?" Soldier questioned.

"Don't know mate. You'd have to ask her that one yourself."

When Granny returned a few days later she got a few pats on her back and a hug from a few of the former members. But when anyone asked how she did what she did, she just gave a smile. Soldier was the only one with big enough balls to ask why she was referred to as Administrator. To which Sonny harshly laughed. "Because dear," she gave a somewhat evil looking smile that sent chills down their spines. "I am. That's what you get when you happen to kill the previous Administrator." She never went into more detail than that.


	6. Soup and Sneezes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ironically I'm sick as I write this chapter. Someone brought up that I should include any other children the 10 might've had. I'm sorry but other than Paul there won't be any seeing as I wanna focus on Sonny, Junkrat, and the Overwatch gang.**

Perhaps it was only a matter of time before something like this happened. So many people who run all over the world on a constant basis living in one area together. One person sneezed and that was the end of it. Mercy did her best to keep it under control. Gave whoever had symptoms medicine and prescribed plenty of fluids and rest. Not much else she could do about the flu. Everyone tried to take extra vitamins and steer clear of whoever seemed sick. But it was in vain.

Nearly everyone at the base got sick. The only exceptions were Zenyatta, Bastion, and Genji thanks to his mostly robotic body. Everyone else came down with a variety of symptoms. Headaches, fever, chills, sneezing, coughing, some even vomiting. Others were exhausted and run down. Members like Soldier seemed to fight it off the longest but one day he came out and couldn't stop coughing. Even someone with a great immune system like Junkrat wasn't spared. He had a running noise and carried a blanket around constantly.

Some members stayed in their rooms and moaned and groaned on their own. Everyone else tried to at least gather in the rec room. To either share their misery together or see if they could help even if they were helpless.

Sonny however seemed as fit as ever as she took care of everyone or helped the omnics and cyborg care for the others. She directed who to focus on, where the extra blankets were, when to give medicine, or how to make the best soup. She casually walked around the rec room fixing pillows behind people's backs or grabbing another blanket or tucking a blanket around someone even if they complained they were hot. She dimmed the lights and gently let the television play on a low volume to distract some of them.

She kept members like Winston or Ana from trying to work even though they ran fevers and threatened them somewhat if they moved out of their beds. She went around constantly feeling foreheads and even helped some of the weaker members take nice warm showers to help them. They were embarrassed or tried to do it themselves but she would chuckle and say, "Honey, I've seen it all. You don't have anything I haven't seen a million times before. Now stop complaining and start stripping while I make a bath for you." It wasn't as awkward as it could have been as she hummed small tunes and acted like a worried mother hen.

Angela pointed out one day that she needed to look after herself seeing as the elderly needed to be careful when flu season started. It could devastate her. She merely patted the medic's shoulder and stated she was a tough old bird and a simple cold wasn't about to kill her.

A few days later everyone felt much better and many could do nearly everything for themselves. They still congregated in the rec room with a few blankets and some still in their pjs but fevers had gone down and the tissue piles were lessening. All the members could keep food down at this point and Granny would smile handing out their dinner. There was an occasional cough but nothing like the hacking that had been.

It was when she was picking up food trays they all heard a small sniffle come from Granny.

It would have been hilarious to anyone on the outside seeing the sight of twenty two different beings constantly checking on the older woman, putting blankets around her, trying to feed her soup, and checking her vitals nearly every five minutes. Sonny humored them and let them 'take care of her' even though she never showed any signs other than that one sniffle. She never did get sick.


	7. Family

"Is it someone's birthday?" Mei innocently asked looking at the birthday cake on the counter. Granny was big on celebrating all of their birthdays but no one had said anything. And some of the other members didn't remember anyone's big day coming up. That didn't mean it couldn't have been one of the quieter or more reserved members.

"Yes and no," Sonny had answered serving steaks and salad for those who were vegetarian. "The birthday isn't until tomorrow but I don't know if I'd feel like making cake then. So I made it early."

"Is it yours Granny?" Symmetra inquired. Surely Junkrat would've told them if it was coming up right?

"No dear. It's S.J.'s"

"Who's S.J.?" Pharah asked.

"My mum," Jamison spoke up. A silence fell upon them. No one knew the entire story about Junkrat's mother. Only that she had passed away with his father when Junkrat was young and that he went to live with his grandparents.

"No need to be quiet dears," Granny casually said. "My daughter's dead. Nothing can change it. But I have the habit of celebrating her birthday every year anyway. She…" For the first time since they'd meet her the woman's voice broke. "Was my little girl." The next moment the woman broke down and began crying in front of them.

Jamison was the first to act as he went to his grandmother's side and hugged her. Sonny cried into his shoulder. Some of the other members like Lena and Angela slowly went over and patted her on the back or shoulder. Letting her know they were there. None of them blamed her. She'd lost a child. Even if it was years ago that had still been her daughter. They couldn't imagine something like that, even if they didn't have children. Ana gave her own daughter a sad look.

It took some time but Sonny eventually calmed down. It had been odd to see such a self-assured and collected woman break down like that. It made her seem… More human. "Sorry dears, oh thank you Winston," she grabbed the tissue from him and blew her nose. "Didn't mean to ruin dinner."

"You didn't ruin anything love," Lena gave her a smile.

"I always get chocked up this time of year. Can't help it I suppose. I brought my little girl into the world… And I was there when they buried her."

"Granny?" Junkrat spoke. "Can you… Tell us about my mum?" Perhaps it was their imagination but they could've sworn something in his own voice broke.

"Of course," a small smile made its way onto her face. "You know Mundy was the one who came up with her name."

"S.J.?" Genji lightly asked.

"Short for Sonny Junior," she chuckled. "I told him I wanted her to have her own original name but he was adamant. 'Looks just like you,' he'd said. He wore me down and finally I agreed. So we compromised and called her S.J.. Such a good girl. Great sniper. Took after her father like that. She was Daddy's little girl." She paused a moment and they wondered if she was going to begin crying again. But she took a deep breath and seemed to gather herself. "I didn't like the fact she went into the same line of work we did but it was her decision. In the end, it killed her. Thankfully," she looked to Jamison when she said the next part. "She left Jamie here for me and Mundy before she left us. Kept us sane he did. And we swore to her we'd raise him right. We weren't perfect by any means but we did our best. I know she'd be proud of her boy here," she laid a hand on his shoulder. "Doing good in the world now. Protecting people and omnics alike. And now," she gazed at the rest of them. "He has a big family who love and care about him. I know that's all I ever wanted for my daughter and now my grandson. Little did I know I'd gain nineteen other grandchildren when he joined."

The smile she gave them was real. And even some of the more standoffish or closed off members felt something stir in their hearts.

"Just remember dears, no matter how mad or angry you may be at each other or yourselves. I'll always love you and so will the rest of your family. So cherish each other. Because you never know when one day everyone you care about could be gone." She slowly stood up. "I'm sorry dears but I suddenly find myself very tired. I'm off to bed now. Goodnight."

"Night Granny," some of them replied.

It wasn't a shock to see Hanzo and Genji spending more time together after that or Pharah conversing normally with her mother. Even some of the members who bickered with one another constantly like Symmetra and Junkrat could be seen later watching television together in the rec room or grabbing a plate at dinner for one another. All the while an old woman held a twinkle in her eye and a slight smile on her face.


	8. Words of Wisdom

"Hanzo dear," Granny smiled at the archer as he walked into the kitchen. "Sit down and I'll make you some tea." She didn't question the fact he was up and about at three in the morning or looked unkempt. He nodded. There was a time when he would've turned around and left. Hating that his solitude was being interrupted. Lately, he'd learned to live with it seeing as she was always up when he was like this. And even he found it hard to be rude or disrespectful to the loving woman.

She sat across from him but didn't say anything as they waited for the tea. He was thankful she seemed to know when to talk and when someone needed silence. They were interrupted when a grumbling McCree stepped into the kitchen. "Howdy," he lightly nodded seeing them.

"Honey," she smiled at him. "You sit down and I'll start the coffee."

"Thanks Granny," he ran a hand through his already messy hair.

The tea was ready first but it didn't take long for the coffee. She gave them mugs and they sat there quietly sipping their drinks. She grabbed some milk from the fridge and drank right out of the carton. Neither wanted to say anything.

"Hm, feels like it's gonna storm later."

"Ya sure Granny?" McCree asked. "Winston and Athena said it was clear skies for the next few days."

"Nah, it's gonna rain. I feel it in my bones. Mark my words," she put the milk back. "It's going to rain buckets." She casually walked over and sat down. "Something tells me it isn't the weather keeping you two up." They didn't reply. "I'm normally not one to pry into personal matters. A man's business is his own and you have to respect that. However, I do see all of you as family now. And as my grandchildren it's my job to look after you. I know something's bothering you. Why don't you tell old Granny about it so I can help?" she gave them a gentle smile.

Neither seemed eager to open up. Even the normally open and talkative McCree looked into his mug. "It's nightmares isn't it?" she finally said. They looked at her. "I guessed right didn't I?"

"Kinda," McCree admitted.

"Let me take another guess, you're both dealing with nightmares regarding your past. I might not know everything about you two but I can venture it involves Genji for you," she looked at Hanzo. "And either the Deadlock gang or Blackwatch for you," she looked to McCree. "Maybe both."

Neither denied it and had certain feelings reflected in their eyes. Half guarded. "It gets better," she said and they looked to her.

"Pardon?"

"What do you mean?" Hanzo spoke for the first time.

"Come now dears," she gave them an honest look. "With a past like mine you don't believe I haven't had a few of my own nightmares? I've done some nasty shit in my day and seen things I never want to repeat. I'll admit I have a few regrets of my own," she nodded at McCree. "Got any of those cigars?"

He blinked but pulled one out and slowly handed it to her. "Nasty things these. Have a light?" He lit a match and held it for her as he lit it. She took a long drag and let the smoke out. "Terrible habit but I indulge from time to time. Don't tell Jamie. He hates when I do it and I don't want him to pick this up." For a moment she smoked and they just watched. "Anyway dears shit happens. Good and bad. But time keeps moving forward and you have to choose to either wallow in what could've been or move on. I'm not saying time heals all wounds. Somethings will stick with you for a long time and may honestly never leave. But you have to make an effort to put it behind you. Helps when you dwell on the good things in your life. When I was younger that was the love I had for my teammates, later my husband specifically although I never stopped loving the others. Then my daughter and later grandson and now all of you."

She finished smoking and put the end in the garbage. "It took a while and didn't help when I lost my daughter and the others… Including Mundy. But I don't have nightmares anymore."

"No offense but do you sleep anymore Granny?" McCree interrupted.

"I do sweetie. I just don't need much anymore. But I don't dream much and when I do they're good dreams. There's a trick I learned. If you want I can tell you."

They both listened. "The trick is to say, 'You will only have good dreams tonight. No nightmares will bother you. Now go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up in the morning.' Tricky part is you have to have someone else say it to you. Doesn't really work much if you just say it to yourself." She fixed her hoodie slightly. "Mundy and I always said it to each other at night. Then we said it to Jamie. But I told him I won't be around forever. So you'd best find someone you trust enough to say it to you. Be it a friend or otherwise."

She got up and slowly walked over to McCree and gently took his face in her hands. "Jesse, sweetie, you will only have good dreams tonight. No nightmares will bother you. Now go to sleep and I'll be here when you wake up in the morning," she finished it with a gentle kiss to his forehead. Then she walked over to Hanzo and did the same thing. "Now, both of you off to bed. You don't want to be exhausted in the morning."

They paused a moment. Like they wanted to say something but couldn't find the right words. Jesse acted first and gave her a hug. She returned it. "Thanks Granny." Then he repeated back what she'd told him. Hanzo was a little more aloof before he briefly embraced her. Before he repeated the phrase.

"Oh you're such good boys. Now off! Off!" she gently chased them out. She held a small smile as she watched them head back toward their own rooms.

That night both Hanzo and McCree found that they only had good dreams. Granny didn't bring up what she'd said but it wasn't out of place for her to say that to them before they went off to bed and for them to repeat it. The others overheard or caught on and it soon became a staple. She would say that to everyone each night and they would repeat it. Even Bastion who would beep back and Zenyatta. They didn't 'sleep' but did have to recharge and could experience something resembling dreams. Even some of the more skeptical members were somewhat surprised to find they only had good dreams if Granny said that to them.


	9. I Know

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yeah I feel Sonny would identify with Zenny and Bastion seeing as she was sort of an outsider being a woman during TF2s time. She would get what it means to be considered different.**

Junkrat might've been keeping his mouth shut but not all members were happy about omnics being members of their team. Zarya and Torbjörn mainly. Considering their pasts it wasn't surprising. What they couldn't wrap their own minds around was the fact Sonny seemed so friendly with them and didn't feel any negative emotions towards them whatsoever. They'd learned from Jamison and Sonny herself that she'd been facing robots clear back in her prime. Ones that even looked exactly like members of her own team. She'd been badly wounded and nearly killed but she didn't feel any animosity toward omnics.

Ironically it was Zenyatta who asked her about it one day while they were out enjoying the rare cool day. Other members were around and listening and were curious to see what her answer would be. "Because honey, I know what it's like to be treated like you're second rate."

She settled down next to him and Genji. "What do you mean Granny?" Genji inquired.

"The world wasn't like how it is now dears. Things were a bit different back in the day. Australia was the exception in some regards but back then… Well women didn't do what I did. Have any of you wondered why I was the only woman on a man's team?" None of them had really considered what that meant. "Had to keep it a secret. Pyro and Medic knew practically from the beginning but the others didn't. Baggy clothes and my attitude helped I suppose. And while I loved them those boys could be a little thick at times. Mistook me for a man and I ran with it. Don't get me wrong they all found out eventually. Bit of a shock," she chuckled. "Oh you should've seen their faces! I would've thought Spy would've had a heart attack!"

After a short while she calmed down again. "They accepted me because they knew what I could do and that I was as good as they were. Regardless of my gender. But it took them a little while to wrap their heads around it. And if anyone insulted me… Watch out. I remember one time we entered a team competition. All the other teams laughed at us saying a woman couldn't win. We killed them. Not literally but good enough. In the end I was disqualified because I was a female and so was my entire team. They didn't blame me but do you know what they did?" She got a smirk on her face. "They shoved the trophy up the main judge's ass!" The members could only imagine what that looked like.

"Good times… Good times. But it was easier if everyone outside my team thought I was a man. My team ran with it because it was what I wanted. They knew it would be easier but they would've stood up for me if I wanted to reveal myself. But they also knew it was safer. Got a few scares," she moved her hoodie a bit to reveal a nasty looking scar across her shoulder. "Out of the deal. I lived in a man's world. Thank God times have changed and things are different. Each generation seems to get better. But…"

She let out a tired sigh. "Some things never seem to change. Now the big thing is to hate omnics. I don't see the sense in it. People hate what they fear yeah… Well I always figured most people were stupid fearful assholes. Looks like that hasn't changed. Too bad. I like you. Doesn't mean I'd like all omnics but I don't like all homosapiens either. I decide whether or not I like someone based on how they act and are." She reached over and patted Zenyatta on his hand. "All I can hope is that one day all of this won't matter. All you can do is just keep being you and enjoy those that care for you and have your back. That's what real family does. And you have me dear. Never forget that. I know… I know…"

She trailed off and many of the members imagined what it must've been like back in her day. To have to keep your own gender a secret or be belittled and hated for it. The respect they had for her own teammates grew considering they must've been very understanding or ahead of their time to accept her so readily.

From then on it wasn't unusual for Zarya to keep Zenyatta behind her in fights or bubble him more for protection. And while Torbjörn would still occasionally grumble it wasn't that strange seeing him set up one of his turrets near wherever Bastion would position himself. Sonny would smile. It wasn't perfect but they were at least trying. That's all she could ever ask for.


	10. That Was Interesting

Even though Sonny could clearly handle herself in the battlefield it still made all of the members nervous when she went out on missions. They couldn't help it. She was older and even though she could be threatening and creepy without trying she… Was their Granny. She cared for them and loved them and they cared for her in return. Or at least respected her. So it made sense they didn't want anything to happen to her.

Which is why on one mission when they learned she'd gotten separated and surrounded they all nearly had heart attacks and frantically tried to get over to where she was. They found a few dead Talon agents but no sign of Sonny anywhere. "No way they caught Gran," Jamie had told them. "She's round here somewhere. Probably plannin' somethin'."

~*~

Later.

Most of the members were still worried considering it had been about an hour and they hadn't seen or heard from her. Some feared the worst. It didn't help that their mission was going to shit and that the enemy plane was taking off! Two agents stood on the back and one kept firing to keep them at bay as they started going up into the air.

But before the agent could actually hit anyone they were all in for a shock. The other agent seemed to disappear in a puff of smoke and there stood Sonny! She pulled out a small knife and stabbed the agent in the back. He fell off the plane and landed already dead on the ground. She gave them a small wave and motioned for them to wait a moment. She disappeared into the aircraft and not a minute later it landed back where it had been taking off and she emerged.

"I swear it gets easier all the time. I'm a little thankful they don't have a Pyro to check for this sort of thing."

"Told ya Gran had a plan!" Jamison giggled.

"Sorry if I worried all of you but I couldn't talk while under cover. They would've known something was up."

"How did you do that luv?" Lena inquired and the others eagerly wanted to hear.

"This little baby," Sonny held some type of kit in her hands. It looked like a cigarette holder. "Spy gave it to me some years back. Said I'd probably need it more than him. I'm glad he did. Comes in handy when you're trying to be sneaky or trying not to be seen." She casually placed it somewhere in her hoodie.

Jamison balked. "Come now Jamie," Sonny lightly chided. "I know you never cared for Spy…"

"Grandad was right! He was a bloody spook! Creepen' about. Never showin' his face. Never got how you could trust him Gran."

"You took after your grandad all right. I don't think Mundy ever fully trusted him but he respected him. And Spy wasn't perfect but he was a good man."

"Hated it when he visited."

"You got to meet him in person?" Winston asked as they all began looking through the Talon plane. Ignoring the dead bodies.

"Met a few of 'em. Don't remember much of 'em seein' as I was little. But him… Gave me the creeps."

"You tried to set him on fire," Sonny casually said. "You're just lucky you were my grandson and Spy somewhat liked you. Called you a 'mini-Mundy' he did. It was cute."

"Used to call Grandad a 'dirty bushman'."

"He used to call me petit homme. Sweet."

"Yuck. That's half the reason why I bugged out after Grandad passed. He came around too often. Liked you too much Gran."

"Jamie," she lightly swatted his hand. "Spy was a good friend and ironically was the last besides me of course to go. I wouldn't have thought that seeing how much he smoked. But it was nice spending time with him before he went. We had some things in common." She had a fond smile. "Besides, he knew I loved your grandfather and he loved me. He never got in the way of that and had his own love issues I didn't get involved with. But we were there for each other in the end. I remember it."

"Don't tell me you…"

"In my defense your grandfather had given Spy the go ahead to take care of me if he went first. And I told Mundy that if he wanted someone besides me he could after I passed. I still love Mundy and when I cross over I'll be all his again. But one night with Spy… Well it was nice. Not gonna lie."

"GRAN!"

"Oh please Jamie. It wasn't like I cheated on your grandad. It was a good while after he passed and you were out doing your own thing. Me and Spy were alone in the house and one thing led to another… Good lover he was. Different than Mundy but not bad. Only been with the two of them my whole life. But in the end we knew we were better friends than lovers. Just didn't click that way I'm afraid." She began humming a little tune as if remembering something long past. "Mundy always tasted like coffee and Spy like his cigarettes," she casually pulled one out of her hoodie pocket and put it in her mouth. She saw the look Jamie gave her. "Oh come now dear I haven't had one in over a year. At least give me this."

"I'm gonna pretend I didn't hear any of this," Junkrat simply said and began walking off.

For a few seconds there was awkward silence as she lightly smoked and no one knew entirely what to say. Sonny broke it. "I suppose it's a good thing I didn't tell him Spy employed this very cloaking device when we did it. Now that was interesting."


	11. A Younger Me

"Well well," Sonny watched the battle through the scope of her rifle. "What have we here?" She was focusing on one individual in particular. Widowmaker. Or Amélie Lacroix she'd learned was the woman's real name. Tragic backstory from the sound of it too. It didn't excuse everything she'd done but it made some more sense.

She took to observing the woman the few times she'd seen her in battle. It was interesting. No doubt she was a great sniper in her own right and was a formidable opponent. But there was something else… Something that caught Sonny's attention. And one day she found the perfect opportunity to act on it.

The others were all busy taking care of Talon agents and Widowmaker was at a high advantage trying to kill whoever she could. The female assassin just had Lena in her sight when a chill ran through her. If her emotions hadn't been all but eliminated she would've said it was fear. She turned and didn't have time to react as a shot fired and clipped the side of her head. She grabbed her rifled to return fire but didn't get the chance as a second shot went through her hand and caused her to drop the weapon.

She threw out a poison mine. "Now now," Sonny said and casually walked through it like it was nothing. "None of that. If I'd wanted to kill you I would've done so already. I just wanted to have a chat." She noted the woman was looking at her mine. "To answer your question your mine did work. It's just when you've been around as long as I have and been poisoned so many times you build up an immunity to it."

"What is it that you want?"

Sonny sat down on one of the roofs sides. "I've been watching you for a time. You're not a bad sniper dear. You might even be better than my Mundy one day."

"Pourquoi êtes-vous perdre mon temps avec ce non-sens?"

"Il est l'enfant non-sens. Maintenant taire et écouter avant de sauter la cervelle," Sonny replied with a smile. Widowmaker wisely kept her mouth shut. "You seem to pride yourself on the fact that you can't feel any emotions. That you're as cold as your blue skin. But I know better dearie."

~*~

Later.

"No way. Nuh uh," Lena was absolutely furious as were some of the other members as Sonny reappeared with Widowmaker right behind her.

"Oh come now dears. She's not going to kill any of you. I made that quit clear. Right honey?"

Widowmaker kept her normal face, regardless of the blood coming from where Sonny had grazed her earlier. "Yes. I have left Talon and will join your team on the condition I may study under Granny."

None of them were buying it. But Sonny remained firm in that she would consider Widowmaker her responsibility. She'd keep an eye on her and the others could as well. They reluctantly allowed it after Sonny gave them a stern lecture and Widowmaker agreed she would only be allowed the use of her weapons on the training field.

None of the other members knew exactly what to expect. Why would Sonny just take her in like that after she'd tried to kill them so many times before? When she couldn't be trusted and could turn them over to Talon or try to kill them in their sleep?

Ana blatantly asked Sonny one night at dinner after Widowmaker had been at the base for three days. The female assassin didn't blink but ate the food Sonny had put on a plate for her.

Sonny chuckled and Ana seemed to grow angry at that. "This is no laughing matter! If you knew what she had done!"

"Oh I know dear. Let me ask you this. What all do you think I've done over the years? I'm in no place to judge and I doubt you are either." She went over to the stove and turned it off. "Now I know this might seem crazy to all of you. With the exception of you Jamie, Roadie. You two get it."

"Sure do Gran," Jamison said around a mouthful of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full dear. That's rude. Anyway, you remember how I said my team was good at what we did and we took pride in that? Well there's something else. I haven't seen it in any of you so you probably won't understand. But we enjoyed our job. To put it bluntly we killed, we were good at it, and we liked it. Did that make us evil? I'm not sure. I don't think we were. We were just wired a little differently from most normal people."

She sat down with a cup of milk in her hands. "You Overwatch lot are more noble than we were. But when I saw Widow here I just knew. It's in the eyes. You won't know what to look for if you don't have it yourself I'm sure. But there's something there. When I saw her I saw a younger version of myself. So I figured one of two things should happen. One, I ask her if she wanted to join us and I train her to be on the 'good side' in all of this," she paused to take a drink.

"What was the other option?" Lena spoke up.

"She put a bullet through my skull," Widowmaker stated. "She made sure to tell me if I did anything to harm any of your option two is still in play."

There was an awkward silence no one was sure to fill with. "Gran?" Jamie finally broke it. "We got any more mashed potatoes?"

"Sure do sweetie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **In case you were wondering what Widowmaker and Sonny said to each other in French.**
> 
> **"Why are you wasting my time with this nonsense?"**
> 
> **"It is not nonsense child. Now shut up and listen before I blow your brains out."**


	12. Don't Fear the Reaper

"I figured you'd come to try and get Amélie sooner or later," Granny casually sat down on a turret. "It was only a matter of time before you decided to show up." She looked down at a bloodied Reaper as he was trying to get back up to his feet. Bits and pieces of him were blown all over the room or missing altogether. He panted heavily and attempted to keep ahold of his weapons.

"Who…"

"Sonny Mundy dear. Jamie's grandmother. And well… Everyone else's grandmother at Overwatch too. From what I heard Gabriel you used to be in Overwatch before things turned sour. I'd know about that."

He tried to aim at her but his arm was nearly blown to pieces before he could move. He turned and saw Widowmaker standing there glaring at him. "Thank you dear," she told the other woman. "Awfully rude to try and shot someone when they're trying to have a conversation with you," Granny admonished. "Now as I was saying my own team had our share of arguments and falling outs. My Mundy died and came back from one of those times. Hell of a story. Anyhow there's something you need to know Mr. Reyes," she stated.

"Overwatch is where my Jamie calls his home. As a result I've sort of adopted the rest of his group into my family. Meaning they're all my grandchildren. Whether they like it or not. Including Widow here," she smiled at the blue skinned woman who nodded back. "And I don't take kindly to anyone attempting to come after or kill my family."

She allowed Reaper to get back up to his feet. She could see parts of him regenerating. "I know you have your own problems with Overwatch. Something to do with Soldier and Mercy. Well frankly I don't rightly care. I'll offer you the same deal I did with Widow here because I see potential in you. Join us Reaper," she smiled. "And stop trying to kill everyone. Or I'll kill you myself and put your body somewhere no one will ever find it."

He laughed. "You know nothing," he turned into his mist form. Widowmaker stood at the ready but Sonny didn't even blink. "I'll kill all of them. Starting with you," he stated and began reforming. "I'll be sure to let that little rat know…" He didn't get to finish his sentence as Sonny did get off the turret. He fired and managed to dispose of it. Widowmaker looked ready to fire on him but Sonny put up a hand to stop her.

Reaper took aim… But that's all he got to do as other turrets opened fire on him from their positions bolted to the ceiling. And this time they didn't stop until they were out of ammo. "Too bad," Granny smirked over Reapers bloodied body. "You had so much potential too. That healing trick of yours is handy," she turned and opened a case Widowmaker handed her. "Oh and if you think I give a shit about Talon. I don't. I'll be sure to send them the footage of me killing you as an example I'm not one to fuck with." She messed with the flamethrower to make sure it was all fueled up. "And I'll tell all my kids that they don't have to worry about you anymore. After all," she set him on fire. "You can't heal if there's nothing left."

~*~

She smiled at Widowmaker and the woman joined her as she finished up her work. "Come on dear," she pressed a button and the turrets she'd set up exploded. Leaving no trace. "Let's go home. It's getting late and I haven't made dinner yet."

"Yes Granny."

"Anything you would like for tonight in particular sweetie?"

Widowmaker paused a second before she said, "Barbecue."

Granny chuckled as she patted the other woman on the shoulder. "You know that's what I was in the mood for too."


	13. A Severe Case of Old

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I think there'll be one more chapter after this. It's been fun and I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I have.**

The Overwatch members had gotten used to Granny looking after them and overall being there for them. She always had time to listen to someone if they needed her and had advice for everything from what outfit someone might like to wear to how to rebuild a sniper rifle. She was basically everyone's grandmother. She also seemed invincible. Never getting hurt in their battles, always bouncing right back from practice or helping someone spar. The older woman had a smile for all of them.

So understandably so when she randomly collapsed in the kitchen one day it freaked everyone out. Angela was called and everyone was tense as they waited for a diagnosis. Was it a heart attack? Stroke? Had she simply fallen? Athena had mentioned how Sonny hadn't been acting out of the usual and nothing occurred concerning Widowmaker. So it wasn't that.

Jamison was the worst. Nearly bouncing off the walls and threatening to blow something, or someone, up if he didn't get to see his gran soon. A lot of the younger members looked like they were ready to be sick while the older ones mostly remained silent. They knew a lot of things could happen with age. Everyone jumped up when Angela came into the room.

"WELL?!" Jamie all but screamed at the medic.

"Sonny is perfectly fine. She is resting right now…"

"GRAN!" Jamison ran right past her into the room.

"It would be best if we gave her some time," Angela finished but didn't argue as everyone crowded into the room to see her. Jamison was already on the bed hugging her.

"It's alright Jamie," she patted his back and gave him a smile. "I'm not dead yet. No need to get yourself worked up."

"If she's alright why did she collapse then?" Soldier questioned.

"I'll tell you why dear," Granny spoke up and they all looked to her.

"Is it the smokes Gran?" Jamie interrupted. "I told you to give those things up."

"No honey it's not the smokes. At this point in my life those aren't going to be the end of me. No, I've got a case of old. Severe case of old." They all just looked at her. "Some of you older members might get what I mean. Though I don't know if you're that old enough yet."

"I don't think we understand," Winston began.

"It's simple dear. I'm ancient. Things slow down or stop working altogether when you get to be my age. I'm lucky I've lasted this long without something giving out on me."

"Can they give you new… Whatever you need?" Jamie looked up at her.

"You know better dear. Everything's going at this point. And even if it wasn't I wouldn't want replacements. I've lived too long for that type of thing. People age and eventually die. It happens. I know it's hard to accept… But it does happen. Happened to my team. Mundy." Jamie didn't say anything as he curled into her. He suddenly looked much younger.

Some of the other members like Lucio and Hana looked lost and she motioned for them to get on the bed too. They did and she hugged them as best she could. "Now now. It's the circle of life and all that. We live, we die. I'm not dying today so no need to be sad my darlings."

A few sniffles could still be heard and even some of the more stoic members didn't look comfortable. "It's alright dears. I'm here now."

"I don't want you to die Gran!" Jamie yelled.

For once she didn't have a good reply as she just patted him on the back.

~*~

Later.

It was odd. Seeing that many members in so little of a space. But no one complained. No one asked why everyone was sticking around or making excuses to come back if they left for a short while. Granny was still in the bed but had company. Jamie didn't leave her side and neither did some of the other members. Lucio, Hana, Mei, and Lena were all but glued to her side as they were sprawled over and sharing the bed.

No one commented that Widowmaker sat in a nearby chair and hadn't left the older woman's side. Other members had brought in chairs and Angela hadn't said anything about even bringing in another few beds to shove in the room for people. Various members were scattered around the room or half on top of each other as they slept that night. But it wasn't the peaceful restful type of sleep they had grown used to.

Many of them would bolt up in the middle of the night and quickly look over at the heart monitor. To make sure the beat was strong. Or if a little noise could be heard more than one member would jolt awake and quickly check to make sure everything was fine. It was just someone snoring loudly and not the alarms indicating problems.

For the first time since the older woman appeared they all felt on edge. Like they were all just sitting around waiting for something. Something none of them wanted to happen but knew they were helpless to stop. For all their abilities and powers… None of them could stop time for her. None of them could save her.


	14. Not Today

"Paul!" Jamison said one day when the man showed up at the base.

"Jamison," Paul nodded to him.

"I told ya it's Jamie mate. Or Junkrat."

"I'm surprised you're not at our grandmother's side," Paul fixed his glasses.

"She told me to stop fussin' over her and go make myself useful. 'Sides, have ta give the others a turn. Last I saw the ninja and his brother were with her."

"I brought this," he handed Jamie a disk. "Do not destroy it."

"What is it mate?"

"Something Granny might enjoy," he turned. "I have to be going. Tell her I said hello."

Jamie watched him leave. "Roadie," the junker looked to his companion. "I think that's the closest thing ta cryin' I ever saw Paul come."

Roadhog just breathed.

"I know mate. It was touchin'."

~*~

Later.

"Alright Jamie," Granny said as Hanzo held one of her hands and helped her onto the couch. "What is it you wanted to show me?" She got comfortable. "Thank you Hanzo dear."

"Not a problem Granny," he nodded. By now the others had all gathered around.

"Not really sure Gran," he handed Winston the disk. "Paul brought it by. Said to tell you hi."

"Oh, what a sweet boy."

Winston put it into the computer and Athena put the image on the screen. At first the image appeared very… Grainy. Before it began focusing.

"Dear lord," Granny said.

"What is it Granny?" Genji inquired.

"It's… Me and the boys."

"What?" Hana asked. "How can you tell? All I see is blobs." The image slowly started getting better. As if it had to go through filters.

"I'd know those colors anywhere."

"But…" Lucio took up. "It's all red."

"Exactly dear," a large smile spread across her face.

It took a few more seconds before the picture finally completely focused and they could even hear sounds. The footage still looked old but it was clear enough for everyone to make out who it was of. Granny was right. It was her and her team.

It was somewhat odd to see the figures from the pictures moving. But there they all were. They looked exactly like they did in the one group shot. Even Granny. "My God… My ass was tight back then."

"Gran…" more than one member moaned. Jamie looked around excited that he wasn't alone in being embarrassed by that sentiment.

"But look at my Mundy's! Oh that brings back memories."

Hana pretended to be sick and a few of the younger members laughed.

It looked like all of the REDs were all in position and waiting for the BLU door to open and the fight to start. "Mission begins in thirty seconds."

"Leeeeet's do iiiiit!" Demo yelled and set his sticky bombs all around the blue bomb.

"Give 'em hell boys!" Soldier added and his rocket launcher rested on his shoulder. He stood to the right of the Demoman.

"Oh," Granny smiled and a hand went to her mouth.

"What is it Granny?" Zenyatta asked lightly touching her hand. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine sweetie. I'm going to have to call Paul. I can't believe he found this!"

"Found what?" Pharah inquired.

"Hide cowards!" Heavy readied his gun. It clicked around but didn't let out any bullets. Yet.

"Heil, us!" Medic cheered behind him.

"Sentry, goin' up," Engie banged the machine a few more times. It blinked a red light and started to scan the area for potential enemies. "Heeeeeeyaaah!"

"Let's waste 'em!" Scout ran back and forth as if anxious for the fighting to start.

"Khamaahh!" Pyro held his flamethrower over his head.

"Let's have a go at it," Sniper said from his spot uphill. He stood right next to a wooden pillar. Perfect distance to blow some heads open.

"Ahem..." Spy seemed to clear his throat as he prepared to cloak himself. The others looked over from where they were. They saw him nod toward Sonny standing only five feet ahead of him. Sonny was half hidden behind a crate and had her shotgun at the ready. Along with Scout she was the closest to the BLU door.

"This was my first official mission with the boys," Granny smiled.

"Mission begins in ten seconds."

They saw Sonny on the screen look around at the others briefly. They all gave her reassuring smiles and some nods. "Ya got dis," Scout told her.

"Oh sweet!" Jamie cheered.

"At attention maggot!"

"Tear' em a new one lad!"

"Right behind you little man!"

"I am here for you, kamerad!" Medic assured her.

"Dispensers goin' right here pardner."

"I got your back, mate."

"Mrhu mph mun," Pyro added.

"You've done this before," Spy finished. "This time you are better armed and not alone."

"Five. Four."

The others looked on in amazement. Those men… It was one thing to hear stories but it was another to actually see it. Every member there could feel the comradery between the REDs. Each man there cared for Sonny and it was clear she felt the same for them.

"Three. Two."

Scout cleared his throat.

"One."

"GET WRECKED!" she yelled as she opened fire on the BLUs.

The team was transfixed by the fight. All of the REDs looked like they were moving synchronized with one another. As if they were all on the same wavelength. They had each other's backs and even men who didn't seem to care for one another personally, like Sniper and Spy, took care of one another out there.

They all watched silently until the footage was over with the REDs winning and all of them cheering. They turned to Granny who had a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. "You know," she wiped the tears away with a tissue Ana handed her. "I think it's time I saw the old boys again…"

~*~

The following day.

What Sonny had meant was to visit their graves. It was in a secluded location not far from their current base. She explained while they were flying there. "None of them are actually buried there," she said. "They're all over the place. Australia, Russia, America. But we understood as a team it might be nice to occasionally see the old gang. So we made a small cemetery so we didn't have to go all over the world."

She rested back in her seat. "I haven't come here in ages…"

The others mainly remained silent as they took this in. In a few minutes they were there.

It was… Tiny. There was only a small sign in faded text that said 'Here lies the RED Team'. There were nine gravestones. Genji kept Granny's hand to steady her as he led her through the broken down gate. The headstones didn't have names. But classes. She motioned for Genji to give her a moment and he slowly backed off.

"It's been a while. Hasn't it boys," she spoke. "Scout…" she lightly touched his stone first. "You wouldn't believe it… Your boys grown up just like his mother. You'd be so proud. Oh and then there's Lena. You would've loved her. She would've given you a run for your money."

She slowly got up and walked over to the next one. "Soldier, sorry I'm not at attention. Guess I'll have to make up for telling you the next generation's rocket jumping now. I bet you would've loved Pharah. I could just see you trying to give her jumping tips. And there's another solider too. But don't worry, he didn't steal your name. Knowing you, you would've been thrilled."

"Hey there Pyro," she touched the stone. "Been some time old friend. Sorry about that. But you'd be excited to see the chaos my grandkids make. I know you'd be thrilled about all the new weapons. You and Hana would get along great."

"Demoman," she said. "You'd be ashamed I still don't enjoy drinking. But you'd adore Jamie. He took right after you and flourished. You two could've compared bombs for days. Though something tells me you would've tried to drink McCree or Reinhardt under the table." She chuckled before moving on.

"Heavy, you should see Zarya! You two would've been best friends. Her weapon isn't exactly Sasha but gets the job done. I would've like to see which of you would win in a weightlifting contest."

She slowly moved to the next. "Engie, you wouldn't believe the turrets they have these days. I could picture you and Torbjörn discussing them for hours and hours. I could see you talking with Winston or Symmetra too. Always wondering how to make new things or make 'em better."

"Medic, you'll be happy to know no one has figured out how to uber charge like you did back in the day. Mercy would've impressed you. Her staff is a lot like your medigun. But I'm sure if you were here you'd like to take a look at Lucio's beats, Ana's darts, or Zenyatta's orbs."

"Hello… Mundy dear," she smiled. "How you doin' up there handsome? Say hello to SJ for me?" She paused. "You'd be surprised at all of this Mundy. Jamie joined a group a lot better than our sorry asses ever were… And I got 21 grandkids out of the deal. You would've lost your head. Especially knowing more than a few of 'em are snipers! You wouldn't believe their skill. Like we had 'em ourselves." She patted the stone. "You would've loved all of them."

She went to the last one. "Good day there Spy," she greeted. "Your toy came in handy after all. Suppose you called it there. Just had a chat with Mundy. I wonder if he's beating your ass up there even though he said it was alright. That's something he would do. But you could always hold your own." She lightly laughed. "You're probably laughing at how I adopted all of them. You always said I had too big of a heart. Then I'd say I had to make up for all of you lot…"

She got up and stood in front of the stones. "Things certainly have changed boys… I never thought I'd be the last of us. What with how we lived and all." She stood there for a moment. "I miss you boys. Not a day goes by that I don't think of you. I think about what you would've said or done. Sometimes I swear I can still hear your laughs. Doesn't help I suppose that we set up at the old base. But none of you would've minded. It's not the shithole we had," she lightly laughed.

She stood there for a time that the others wondered if she was thinking or trying to compose her emotions. "I'll see you lot soon. But not too soon. You've waited this long. I suppose you can wait a little longer." She turned and began walking back toward the ship. "I've still got a lot to teach the grandkids. Whip them into shape. Gotta make sure they don't get themselves killed," she reached the unloading platform. Soldier moved as if he was going to help her but paused and everyone turned when they could've sworn they heard a noise. But it was just the old gate slamming shut.

When they turned back Granny was already waiting in the ship. They would later try to reason that it was the setting light playing tricks on their eyes. Or maybe they were trying to be too sentimental about it. After all none of them wanted to think of Granny passing away. But Granny…

For a split second she looked far younger. Her hair looked more brown than grey and her eyes sparkled as she smiled at them and waved for them to join her. "Come along now kids," she told them. "I gotta get back and make dinner. Then I'll show you a thing or two about how to build and dismantle a gun with your hands bound."

"Coming Granny!" Jamie, Hana, Lucio, and Lena all bolted after her. The others walked at a slower pace. But all of them had a smile on their face. Even if they tried to hide it. They all logically knew that one day Granny would pass away. She was far from a young woman. But thankfully, that day was not today.


End file.
